


these moments given are a gift from time

by TheRoommateFromHell



Category: DC Bombshells, DC Comics, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marriage, Polyamory, a kiss orgy?, technically kate kane is also here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: Diana presses feather light kisses to all of Mera’s jagged edges and thinks maybe it's dangerous to love a knife of a woman.Diana also thinks she should stop thinking so much.





	these moments given are a gift from time

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to crowmeme for going on this wild ride with me and fixing my fuck ups. Title from the Kate Bush song Moments of Pleasure.

Diana first sees her at an all night barbeque, the radio a dull echo in the background. She takes one look at the red locks that look like fire in the setting sun, the blood red lips, and deep green eyes, flecked with gold like that gaudy ring her mother always wears on her index finger, and knows that this woman will be the death of her. She thinks maybe the song on the radio is about love, or maybe it's about knives and dumpsters but she can’t tell through the whiskey tinted kisses the redhead is giving her.

 

 _Mera_. Her name is Mera. She's an actor. She’s 22 years old and in the process of a divorce from a  man she married the second she was 18. Diana watched her pull her arms tight around herself as she talks about her soon-to-be ex-husband, a good man, Mera told her, but not the one for her. Diana brings her back to her motel room and uses her knife to carve the likeness of Mera’s face into the wall, acting like she’s Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel’s ceiling instead of Diana Prince, an unknown, almost starving artist, stabbing a motel wall.

 

“I wish my hands weren’t an afterthought. Yours seem to flow like the tide.” Mera whispers as Diana squints at her, tongue peeking out of her mouth. It’s a wonderful carving, really, it impresses Mera, makes her like Diana even more, makes her start pulling off her clothes.

 

“I could drown in your eyes.” Diana mumbles into the crevice of Mera’s skin.

 

“It’s suicide.”

 

“It’s summer.”

 

\---

 

They drive and they drive and they drive until they reach Seattle and Diana can barely keep her hands off of Mera as they stumble up the stairs of the sketchy motel to their room, their only luggage the clothes on their backs.

 

“Looks just like home.” Mera breathes, taking in the entirety of Diana’s tanned skin as they stand there in the afterglow but Diana’s wrapping her arms around Mera’s waist and looking right past her head to the black sky and the city lights.

 

“It’s a house of straw.”

 

\---

 

“Someone even in another time will think of us.” Mera announces from the driver's side.

 

“I know history!” Diana shouts over the wind as Mera floors it. “There are many names in history, ours will be lost!”

 

Mera slows down then and pulls over.

 

“I almost prefer it that way.” Diana finishes quietly. “I get you all to myself.”

 

“I want to be legendary,” Mera leans over the center console like a predator, her eyes locked on Diana’s, lips brushing Diana’s. “Legends never die, baby girl.”

 

Diana’s breath shudders as Mera pulls away chuckling. She shakes her head, rolling her eyes, before letting herself go, taking her seatbelt off as Mera starts speeding again. She stands up while they’re flying down the open road, pushing 100, wondering what it would be like to fly, what it’s like to die. She thinks for a moment she’s in heaven until Mera yanks her back down into the car seat.

 

“I love you.” Mera says in lieu of explanation. Diana just stares at her.

 

\---

 

Mera drives them back to where they met and stands staring at the courthouse. Her divorce will be finalised when she walks inside, she’ll be free to love Diana however she can, but she doesn’t think she’ll marry again after Arthur.

 

“Have you ever been in love?” Mera asks in the softest voice Diana’s ever heard her use.

 

“You mean before you?” Diana inquires gently and Mera gives a slight nod. “Once. His name was Steve. I couldn’t get him to kill me, but I still wear his jacket.”

 

“You’re such a tortured artist.” Mera attempts to joke, but it falls flat. “I loved him y’know?”

 

“I know, baby,” Diana wraps her arm around Mera’s shoulder, kissing her temple. “Now go in there and get your closure; get your freedom, free bird.”

 

\---

 

Mera pulls her body in on herself out of shame and shyness afterwards as she sits in the hood of the car, she doesn’t want to disturb anything around her, not even the air. Diana looks at her, looking at the way her skin is barely keeping her inside, she analyses the way that Mera looks more like a caged animal than ever before and softly trails her fingers up her back to loosen her up. Pretty soon Diana has Mera pinned to the courthouse lawn, tickling her mercilessly, and Mera’s giggling, and Diana's positive that Mera is the goddess of love and beauty, and they're just two people in love, not an actor who never gets a second call back once they see the fire in her eyes and a painter with no paints.

 

\---

 

Diana sneaks out in the night to surprise Mera with her favourite candy and a painting of the stars and when she gets back, stolen black paint smudged on her cheek, a canvas and a package of sour patch kids in hand, she finds herself face to face with the barrel of a gun.

 

“You and a gun is undeniably sexy but what the fuck, Mera?” Diana’s voice trembles slightly, the cold metal pressed between her eyebrows, her body halfway through the bathroom window, frozen with one leg on the toilet and the other in the way above the rest of her body, the metal of the windowsill digging in. Diana realises she's afraid of dying. “Put the gun down.”

 

“I’m sorry, Diana, I’m so sorry.” Mera bursts into tears, dropping the gun into Diana’s now empty hand, the candy and painting dropped to the floor, her other hand still in the air, one leg outside the window.

 

“It’s okay, I just... don’t want to die anymore.” Diana admitted, jumping off of the toilet seat, unloading the gun before putting it on the bathroom counter and pulling the sobbing redhead into her arms. Diana lifted Mera into her arms and carried her to the bed, lying down next to her and holding her tight. When Mera stopped crying she began running her finger across the jagged scar on Diana’s forearm.

 

“You really don’t want to die anymore?”

 

“I want to be legendary with you.” Diana smiles. Mera surges forward, kissing Diana with a newfound fire, pulling at her clothes, ripping part of Diana’s jacket completely off, and Diana is instantly turned on.

 

“It’s high time you wore mine instead, anyways.” She mumbled against Diana’s chest in place of an apology. Diana’s only response was a soft sigh of approval at the warm tongue on her breast.

 

\---

 

They find themselves in a seedy bar, making out in a corner, cheap liquor on their tongues. Diana is getting them drinks when two men approach. The men say a few things they shouldn’t and Mera tells them to fuck off but they don’t. They never do. One decides to grab Mera’s arm and he’s twisting and pulling and calling her a tease and a whore and there's a pop followed by Mera screaming and then Diana returns, drinks left on the bar, her fists like two freight trains on a crash course with no brakes and no will to stop. She doesn’t stop hitting the man who hurt Mera until someone is pulling her off and Mera is telling her to stop. She looks down at the man in fear, his jaw is shattered, her knuckles covered in blood, one of his teeth sticking out of the space between her middle and index finger and she lets out a yell, kicking the wall before sitting down and slamming her uninjured hand over her face.

 

When Mera sits down next to her, cradling her wrist she hears Diana mumbling “I’m sorry” over and over again, rocking back and forth. There’s blood in her mouth and she can’t get the taste out.

 

\---

 

By the time Mera’s wrist is x-rayed and relocated they find out that Diana broke her hand and she might not be able to paint or sculpt or carve like she used to and Diana is muttering “stupid, stupid, stupid.” to herself on a loop.

 

“I feel like I’m swallowing glass.” Diana finally says to Mera.

 

“You’ll be okay, you’ll get better.” Mera promises.

 

“We can’t keep punching ourselves awake, Mera,” Diana’s breath shudders and she looks into Mera’s eyes, tears welling in her own. “It’s time to settle down. Get jobs.”

 

“It’s suicide.”

 

“It’s love and self preservation.”

 

\---

 

They guy that dislocated Mera’s wrist ended up in the ICU for a week, breathing through a tube.

 

\---

 

In Los Angeles, Diana gets a job as a waitress at a hooters and Mera laughs at the outfit, at the shirt that barely covers Diana's chest.

 

“They should also hire guys in metallic orange speedos.” Mera says from behind Diana in the bathroom, her hands in Diana's pockets, chin resting against the tall brunettes neck. Mera ends up going to her audition with a bruise forming on her collarbones from Diana's teeth, and Diana frantically applies concealer to her neck in the car outside her new place of work.

 

A man grabs her ass at work and she grabs his hand making sure her scarred knuckles are close to his face and whispers to him about what happened to the guy after touching Mera. He doesn't touch her again and leaves her a big tip with a “sorry” scribbled at the bottom of the receipt and Diana smiles brighter for the rest of the day.

 

\---

 

Mera lands a small role in a TV show and Diana makes a friend out of one of her coworkers, Pamela. Mera, Diana, Pamela, and her girlfriend Harley all pile onto the small couch in front of the small TV in Mera and Diana's crappy little apartment, yelling when Mera comes on screen, Harley hooting and howling when Mera’s character seduces and knocks out a man, taking all of his money and leaving him tied up for the cops. They all boo loudly when she gets arrested at the end and Mera kisses all of them, and, okay, maybe they've been drinking a little bit and Pamela says it's okay, that her and Harley are in a polyamorous relationship and presses a gentle kiss on Mera’s lips, Diana’s face is being covered in kisses by Harley, her eyes searching Mera’s for permission and Mera smiles widely and nods.

 

They all end up falling asleep on the floor entangled in each other, Diana wakes up on her back, Meras legs tangled with hers and her head on Diana's shoulder. Harley’s head is on her breasts, both of her hands on Pamela's chest, and Pamela's head is on her thighs, Pamela's hand cupping Mera’s ass. Their roommate Kate walks in and shakes her head before snapping a few pictures of them. Diana gently runs her fingers through Pamela's hair first to wake her up and she stretches like a cat, she rubs the side of Mera’s leg to wake her up before turning and kissing Harley on the nose, whispering to her and easing her awake. Diana's in awe at the strangeness of it all, how normal it feels, how they all go back to being separate couples and best friends within minutes but Harley and Mera kiss both of them goodbye when they leave for work.

 

\---

 

Harley drops by during Pam's lunch break and Diana can hear them talking, they're sickeningly cute really. They're soulmates Diana decides.

 

“Diana's ass is a gift from God.” she hears Pamela say to Harley.

 

“Her ass _is_ God.” She hears Harley respond and chooses this moment to step out the back door and stand with them.

 

“Thank you guys for the assbservation.” Diana teases and thinks she could get used to their friendship. Working here would be easier with them.

 

\---

 

Both Diana and Pam get in trouble for their “feminist agenda,” as their boss calls it. He says feminist like it's a dirty word and they can both tell he really doesn't know what it means, but then again, he _is_ the owner of a Hooters. Diana and Pamela are barely containing snickers because their big “feminist agenda” was making out in a broom closet on their break and they know Harley and Mera will never let them live it down.

 

\---

 

Diana presses feather light kisses to all of Mera’s jagged edges and thinks maybe it's dangerous to love a knife of a woman.

 

Diana also thinks she should stop thinking so much.

 

\---

 

When Diana wakes up from a nap to smoke she knows it's Mera who started the fire. This time it wasn't on purpose, Mera tells her later. Diana bursts into the kitchen grabbing the fire extinguisher and thoroughly coats the flaming rubber can before running around and opening all the windows and resetting the fire alarms. Diana goes barrelling past Mera and slips on the foam and only then does Mera move, doubling over in laughter at her girlfriend rocketing into the dining room on her ass. She takes a few steps and runs forward, dropping to the foam coated ground like it's a slip and slide and their apartment is a summer lawn. She slides right into Diana and Diana kisses her lips, careful to avoid any foam.

 

“We're a little crazy.” Diana laughs.

 

“We're artists doing our best.” Mera smiles. And they're okay, they're going to be okay because this isn't a straw house, they aren't knives, this is not suicide, this is the two of them taking care of and loving each other the best they can.

 

\---

 

“I got a role in a movie.” Mera tells Diana one morning at breakfast. “We shoot in Vancouver.”

 

“I'm so fucking proud of you!” Diana yells, picking Mera up and spinning, Mera lifts her feet so she feels like a princess when Diana kisses her softly.

 

“Mera Prince hits the silver screen.” Mera says breathlessly.

 

“So it’s Mera Prince now, huh?” Diana sets her back down on the ground

 

“It will be when you marry me.” Mera smiles, awkwardly getting down on one knee in the dining room. “If you want to, of course, it’s just been 3 years and I know I want you for the rest of my life. So, Diana Prince, will you let me be your wife?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Diana whispers. “I have a ring in the drawer of my night stand. It’s an heirloom. I asked my mother to send it.”

 

“You talked to your mom?” There’s shock on Mera’s face, she knows that Diana hasn’t talked to her mothers in 6 years.

 

“I did. I don’t know why I didn’t sooner.” Diana admitted. “Both of them cried, I guess they thought I was dead. But they’re happy I found you, Hippolyta and Menalippe both.”

 

“Sometimes I forget how greek your family is, Diana.” Mera’s perfect eyebrow is arched up. “And we know why you didn’t call sooner.”

 

“Menalippe used to tell me stories of how we’re from a long line of Amazonian women from the island of Themyscira, who were banished to that island after Hercules beguiled the queen of the Amazons and gave up her girdle to him.” Diana smiled as she talks, her features animated. “Because of that the Amazons lost the favor of Aphrodite but she eventually forgave the Amazons, but they had to wear bracelets to remind them to never submit to men again.”

 

“Is that what those bracelets you always wear are?” Mera inquires.

 

“It’s the only thing that connects me to my family and supposed heritage.” Diana responds. “Now we have to see if the ring fits you.”

 

\---

 

They go down to the courthouse that afternoon to get the marriage license.

 

They’re officially Mrs. and Mrs. Prince before the week is out and Diana is pretty sure that Mera is her soulmate. Rough edges and all. Mera’s 25 but she feels like she's 22 again, like Diana has her pressed against the building at the barbeque again before Mera switched their positions and fell to her knees, taking Diana into her mouth like she’s something holy. So what if they go for a reenactment of that moment in their apartment?

 

\---

 

When Pamela sees the commercial for Mera’s movie on a TV while she’s waiting a table she storms up to Diana afterwards

 

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me that you and Mera got married?” Pamela demands.

 

“We didn’t think it was a big deal.” Diana shrugs. “It was a long time coming.”

 

\---

 

When Pamela and Diana get fired because of each other they end up yelling at each other until suddenly they’re not. Suddenly Diana has Pamela’s legs hooked around her waist as she pins her to the wall of Pamela and Harley’s apartment, it's hot and heavy and Diana wants to do more but she doesn’t know if more is okay with Mera so she carefully sets Pamela on the couch and calls Mera. Mera only wishes she could be there to watch. Pamela smiles at Diana, loving that she made sure what they were about to do was okay with her wife.

 

Harley comes home to find Pamela and Diana naked and asleep on the floor, Diana’s back covered in red welts from Pamela’s nails. She traces her own over them and Diana arches into the touch, waking up slowly, moaning softly into Pamela’s collarbone. The chain of events means Pamela fully wakes up much sooner than Diana does. Pamela hums and Diana blinks wearily before gasping and standing up quickly, covering herself frantically, hoping Harley hasn't seen the only secret she has.

 

“Diana, you don't have to hide who you are or be ashamed with us.” Pamela assures her. “Whatever you want to stay between you, Mera, Harley, and I, stays between us and only us. It's not anyone else's business.”

 

Diana looks between Harley and Pamela a few times before closing her eyes and dropping her hands. She waits for the sound of disgust. It never comes. Instead she feels a set of hands on her shoulders, a kiss pressed to her forehead.

 

“You're beautiful, Diana Prince.” Harley whispers against the crinkles of Diana's furrowed brow and Diana can't help the tears that fall.

 

She tells herself she's okay, she's home now. And she is. This is not a straw house. Her body isn't a straw house. It's a home.

 

\---

 

After her third film of the year, Mera just wants to go home to her wife. She’s 28 now and Diana is 30, she reasons with herself, she wants to have a kid with Diana before they're too old. So she tells her agent she’ll think about the next audition, she just wants to go home first.

 

She’s curled against Diana naked when she brings up the b word. Diana tenses.

 

“Do you want to meet my mothers?” Diana says and Mera can’t figure out that jump for the life of her but she tells her yes and they book the flight after Diana calls Menalippe. Mera still hasn’t figured it out by the time their first day with Diana’s moms passes, both of them fawning over Diana and Mera alike. She overhears Hippolyta tell Diana she’s a true Amazonian woman and she doesn’t miss the tears escaping both Diana and Hippolyta’s eyes, and she’s happy, she’s so happy this family is brought back together, it makes her miss her own mother. She promises herself to go visit her grave while they’re close. Diana makes an appointment at the local doctor and insists that Mera comes along.

 

When the doctor brings up semen samples, Mera finally understands. She tries to remember if she’s seen Diana take her hormones recently and knows she hasn’t. A few days later Diana gets the call. It’s highly unlikely that she’ll be able to get Mera pregnant, they tell her, but it’s okay, they still have her sperm sample on ice from 12 years before, she has one shot at it. She doesn’t set up an appointment yet. She wants to try herself. She hasn’t started taking her estrogen again yet and she knows it’s only a little bit longer before she starts gaining weight and her bones are at risk, but she doesn’t give a shit about her body at the moment.

 

So when they can, they try, and they try, and they try and then Diana starts taking her hormones again.

 

“I love you, anyways.” Mera tells her when the negative sign shows up on all three tests.

 

“We still have another shot.” Diana is on her knees in front of Mera, eyes pleading. “Don’t give up hope.”

 

So they set up the appointment.

 

\---

 

Mera refuses to do a pregnancy test this time, she just waits for a period. She waits two months before she starts to have a glimmer of hope. At three months she’s _glowing_ and they’re going to the doctor and she’s _pregnant_ and they’re having a baby, a baby of their own.

 

\---

 

They go back to LA and buy a two bedroom house after helping their roommate, Kate, find a new roommate. It's at this new house that Diana properly picks up a paintbrush for the first time in 6 years. It’s a messy ordeal at first and that’s why she’s practising on Mera’s naked body and not the walls of the nursery. She tells her she's painting a meme and she gets there eventually but she starts off with a sunset before she places Spongebob memes throughout it. Mera takes one look at it afterwards and just stares at Diana.

 

“I'm divorcing you.” She deadpans and Diana pouts at her. Mera lasts 10 seconds before she rolls her eyes and presses a kiss to Diana's pouting mouth. Diana smiles in her victory, taking pictures of the painting and her wife’s perfect face of annoyance. Diana doesn't think it's fair for a woman to look so sexy when she's judging you 10 ways to Texas. She gets a picture of Mera breaking though, a smile sneaking its way onto the previously pursed lips, fire burning bright in her deep green eyes. She sets it as her new lockscreen and looks at the same homescreen she's had since Kate sent her the picture. She chuckles at the sight of Pamela and Harley laying on her and Mera tangled up in her, remembering that night like it was yesterday.

 

“You're a modern Aphrodite.” Diana tells Mera through a shy smile.

 

“And you're a modern Athena.” Mera scrunches her nose up in a cute way, touching it to Diana's. Diana takes advantage of this and quickly places her mouth over Meras nose, exhaling short and quick causing Mera to swat at her face in annoyance, stepping away and groaning. “Jerk.”

 

“I love you.” Diana says at the same time and Mera’s almost startled by this admission, like it's something new and not almost 6 years old. She still can't believe this woman loves her enough to stay.

 

“I love you, princess.” Mera tells her.

 

“We're having a baby.”

 

“We're having a baby. Harley and Pamela will shit themselves.” Mera grins, kissing Diana again and the latter begins peppering Mera’s face with kisses before swooping her off her feet and into the tub.

  
Diana will die loving the woman in her arms, but death is the farthest thing from both their minds now. All they can think about is love and their little family of misfits.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 days. Now i have to buckle down and finish my harlivy fic ;)
> 
> Save a writer, leave a review (feed me Seymour, feed me).


End file.
